Christmas Time
by MugenHagane
Summary: Les Altin fêtent Noël, avec les amis, en famille. De jolis cadeaux en perspective ! En lien avec l'Otayuri possible SPOIL OS de Noël. Dessin de Sofya Otabevna Altina fait par IvyHarley33 (sur Wattpad) merci à elle! Mis à jour!


**Coucou! Voilà un Otayuri de Noël. Il a un lien avec l'Otayuri. Le reste sera dit en bas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Saint Pétersbourg, mi décembre 2021.._**

_Appartement Altin..._

Des soupirs se faisaient entendre dans l'appartement, cette nuit la. Dans la chambre, indifférents au monde, à l'extérieur, deux hommes ne cessaient de s'aimer, avides, pressés.

Otabek et Yuri (depuis peu) Altin profitaient de leur moment, ensemble qui leur était possible d'avoir, malgré la fraîcheur. Puis, finalement, leur endurance eut raison de leur passion. Allongés sur le lit, le souffle court, ils s'observèrent, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Otabek effleura la nuque de son compagnon, décorée d'une trace argentée, signe de son affection profonde, songeur. L'Omega frissonna en sentant son toucher infime, et posa sa main, où deux bagues recouvraient son tatouage, sur la joue.

"Eh, ça ne va pas, Beka.. murmura-t-il. Trop vieux pour tenir un round de plus?"

Le ton moqueur du Russe lui donnait presque envie de relever le défi. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un petit bruit se fit entendre sur la porte de la chambre. Les deux hommes se tendirent, le Kazakh eut la présence d'esprit de recouvrir son compagnon d'une couverture. Il fila apaiser sa soif dans la salle de bain attenante, alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Une petite fille, âgée d'environ quatre ans, fit son apparition à l'ouverture de la porte. Ses cheveux noirs, bien que nattés, étaient dans un fouillis impossible, signe de l'activité précédente de l'enfant. Elle frotta ses yeux ensommeillés, ses pieds nus claquant sur le sol froid, vêtue de son épais pyjama **Masha&Mishka***, sa série du moment.

Elle s'approcha du lit, du côté de Yuri. Ce dernier, sentant le coup venir, avait prestement remis son boxer, et le premier haut qu'il avait sous la main. La fillette grimpa difficilement sur le lit, aidée du blond. Elle s'aggrippa avec force à celui-ci, qui l'allongea sous la couette, au milieu du lit.

"Maman.. marmonna-t-elle, à semi endormie, tenant fermement sa peluche ours/tigre. J'ai fait un cauchemar.."

"Un.. cauchemar.. chuchota le Russe, peu surpris. Tu veux me le raconter..?"

La fillette secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, enfouissant son visage plus profondément contre le vêtement de sa mère.

"Je m'souviens pas.. bredouilla-t-elle. Juste.. y'avais plus toi et äke... j'ai eu peur.."

Le coeur serré, Yuri jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son partenaire, qui était revenu entretemps. Il caressa le dos de l'enfant, dans le but de l'apaiser, tandis qu'Otabek les serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la petite se rendorme, fatiguée. Yuri la lâcha doucement, tandis qu'Otabek reculait pour l'aider, puis la recouvrit. Il lui fit un léger baiser sur le frond, et se releva.

Il regarda du côté de son mari, inquiet. Le Kazakh, immobile, semblait regarder ailleurs, l'air coupable. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main chaude du Russe se poser sur son crâne, et des phéromones pour l'apaiser.

"Beka.. tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.. ce n'est pas ta faute.." le rassura Yuri à voix basse, ne souhaitant pas réveiller la petite.

"Mais, Yura.. elle se souvient encore, malgré tout ce temps.. répliqua le brun, les poings serrés. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger de.."

Sourcils froncés, son compagnon se glissa hors du lit, pour se faufiler près de lui. Il se mit sous la couette, les cuisses posés sur les siennes. Puis il lui dévora les lèvres, avant de lui faire une pichenette sur le front.

"Tchhh.. Si quelqu'un doit culpabiliser, ce n'est pas toi.." rétorqua-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Incapable d'en dire plus, Yuri se mit dos à son amoureux et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, savourant l'instant. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le blond sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses fesses. Les yeux fermés, il frissonna en sentant le souffle de Otabek, près de son oreille.

"Près pour un dernier round? sursurra ce dernier, la voix rauque.

Le blond se retourna, s'accrocha à son compagnon, qui le souleva pour l'emmener vers leur salle de bain...

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

La sonnerie du portable réveilla Yuri, qui sentit tout l'espace auquel il avait droit, pour une fois. Sourcils froncés, il regarda autour de lui avant d'aviser l'heure, encore matinal. L'estomac barbouillé, il enfila un bas de pyjama et fila aux toilettes.

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'eau, après s'être rincé la bouche, il se faufila dans la cuisine, où il vit un spectacle auquel il avait quelquefois du mal à s'habituer. Silencieux, il observa les deux amours de sa vie, le coeur en fête.

Otabek, tasse à la main, écoutait , les yeux remplis de fierté, Sofya. Cette dernière, attablée devant son bol de chocolat chaud, babillait avec son enthousiasme habituel parlant de choses et d'autres. Alors qu'elle finissait de boire son bol, elle aperçu Yuri, qui était accolé à la porte.

"B'jour, maman! s'exclama-t-elle en posant brutalement son bol, renversant un peu de son contenu. Oups..."

"Doucement, petite tigresse.. rit le blond, en se dirigeant vers son compagnon pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Vous vous êtes levés tôt?"

Otabek lui sourit, avant de se lever pour lui préparer une boisson chaude.

"Non, ça fait un peu moins d'une heure.. répondit il en posant sur la table une tasse de thé noir, le favori de l'Omega. Je vais me changer, Yakov et Georgi m'attendent.."

Yuri hocha distraitement la tête avant de prendre sa fille sur les genoux, pour lui nettoyer le contour de la bouche, décorée de chocolat. Il la déposa au sol, avant de poser les vestiges du petit déjeuner dans l'évier. Il grimaça à la vue et à l'odeur du thé, qu'il mit de côté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un rapide nettoyage de vaisselle, il débarbouilla et habilla la petite, qui devait sortir pour l'école, vérifiant au passage le sac de la fillette, où doudous et chaussons étaient bien mis.

"Eh, pas de bagarre, cette fois, hein.." prévint il, alors qu'il peignait la fillette.

"Mais.. c'est pas moi qui commence.." ronchonna Sofya, concentrée sur Kuroo, le second chat de la famille.

Yuri retint une remarque, il était vraiment mal placé pour ça. Parée et habillée, la petite écolière laissa son chaton et alla mettre ses chaussures, trépignant devant l'entrée, impatiente.

"Tchh.. grommela Yuri, alors qu'Otabek mettait les derniers vêtements chauds à Sofya. Casse les pieds, Yakov, je voulais aller m'entraîner, moi.."

"Tu sais qu'il a raison, Yura.. tempéra Otabek. On est revenu du championnat ISU, que tu as _encore_ remporté il y a quelques jours. Tu n'es pas très en forme depuis, rien que tout à l'heure.."

"Ouais, ouais, je sais.. le coupa Yuri, en lui faisant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, ne voulant pas qu'il pose la question fatidique, à un moment pareil. Bon filez, vous allez être à la bourre.. Ah, et... ajouta-t-il, se souvenant de quelque chose. Ce sera Julie et Chris qui viendront te chercher, tout à l'heure, Sofya. Ils vont passer l'après-midi avec toi..."

"Ouais! Tonton Chris et tata Juju! s'enthousiasma la petite tigresse. Äke, äke, on y va?"

"Mais oui, mais oui.. viens donc dire au revoir à ta mère, d'abord.. lança le Kazakh en direction de la petite brune, qui était déjà devant la porte, murmurant discrètement à son compagnon, inquiet. Yura, tu es sûr que ça va? Je peux très bien laisser l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu..."

"Tout va bien, Beka.. le rassura, sur le même ton, le Russe. Évite de relâcher tes phéromones, autrement Sofya.."

"Un calin, maman.. réclama la concernée en se précipitant vers Yuri, qui la serra tendrement dans ses bras, pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Bye, bye je t'aime.."

"À tout à l'heure, Sonia.. répliqua l'Omega, embrassant la fillette avant de la laisser à son père. Et surtout pas de.."

"Bêtises ou de bagarre sauf si on m'embête.." finirent les deux autres dans un éclat de rire, avant de sortir.

Yuri rit aussi, avant de caresser distraitement les chats, et alla se doucher..

**_Quelques heures plus tard.._**

Dans l'appartement du jeune couple Russo-Kazakh, c'était l'effervescence. Depuis quelques années, mis à part l'année précédente, Noël était fêtée en avance par toute la troupe, dont certains le célébrait plus tôt que leurs homologues Russes.

Et, cette fois ci, c'était chez les Altin que se déroulerait les festivités. Yuri, qui malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à son Alpha, ne se sentait pas tout à fait en forme, s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il avait sorti du congélateur, peu de temps après le départ de son mari et de leur fille, des pirojkis et des pelmenis qu'il avait cuisiné quelques temps avant la finale ISU.

Quand ce fut fait, il rangea et fit le ménage dans l'appartement, chose qu'il fit assez vite, les deux Alphas de la famille n'étant pas aussi bordélique que lui. Il passa le reste de la matinée à faire la salade et les farces pour ses préparations restantes, qu'il ferait dans l'après midi. Puis, le sommeil s'appelant à lui, il fila se reposer un peu..

Deux bonne heures plus tard, après un rapide passage aux toilettes, il retourna aux fourneaux. Il y était depuis un bon moment, quand il entendit la sonnerie de l'interphone. Ayant les mains pleines de pâte, il ne demanda pas les noms des visiteurs, il se doutait de qui s'était. Aussi, lorsque les dit visiteurs toquèrent, il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir.

"Allez y, entrez .." lança-t-il depuis la cuisine.

"Mamaaan!" s'écria Sofya venue, comme convenu, avec son parrain et Julie, la copine de Georgi.

"Tes chaussures, Sofya.. intervint la jeune Française, qui mettait des chaussons, tout comme le parrain de la fillette. Désolée, Yuri.. elle est très.. enthousiaste pour ce soir.."

Le Russe haussa les épaules et mit un plat au four, avant de nettoyer vite fait ses mains, pour pouvoir saluer son congénère et son amie, le temps que sa fille se déchausse. Chris, en s'approchant de lui, retint à grand peine une expression de surprise de fleurir sur son visage, interdit. Chose dont s'aperçut les deux autres adultes de la pièce, Sofya étant partie jouer dès qu'elle avait eu le bisou et calin rituel de sa maman.

"Tu debrais arrêter de te gaver autant dis moi.. remarqua Chris, un brin moqueur. Tu ne vas plus ressembler à grand chose si tu.."

"Ta gueu.. bouche, crétin.. le coupa Yuri avant de se corriger, Sofya n'était pas loin. Vous êtes venus seuls? Il vient pas?"

Le Suisse balaya la question, qui le visait, d'un revers de la main, et observa tout ce qui était déjà sur la table. Du chebureki$, au zakousski$, sans compter la salade olivier$, mise au frigo. Yuri était en train de réchauffer les pirojkis et pelmenis, le reste finissant de cuire au four. Julie était allée rejoindre la petite, pour la distraire.

"Oulaa.. on risque pas de mourir de faim.. s'époustoufla Chris. Au fait, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?"

"Et encore.. marmonna Yuri. Mila et Sara ramènent aussi de la bouffe et toi, t'as ramené les boissons donc bon.."

Il s'interrompit en sentant son compagnon, qui ouvrit la porte peu après. Celui-ci fut accueilli par sa fille, qu'il souleva dans ses bras.

"Vas y t'as raison, fais la tournoyer.. grommela son mari. Tu verras quand elle te vomira dessus.."

"Sinon.. fit Chris. Les autres sont censés arriver quand?"

"Dans deux bonnes heures, ils y en a qui ne pouvaient pas venir, cette année.. répondit Otabek en reposant la fillette. Je file prendre une douche.."

Yuri hocha la tête, et fit signe à Chris de surveiller le four un petit moment, Julie s'occupant de préparer la petite. Il entra dans la salle de bain peu de temps après Otabek, refermant derrière lui. Décontenancé en voyant son Omega près de lui, le Kazakh cessa de se déshabiller. Il se figea en sentant le corps de son amour contre lui.

"Yura!? Qu'est ce que tu.."

"Dis, Beka.. murmura le blond. Tu crois qu'on a bien fait d'inviter le porcelet et le vieux? J'ai les nerfs en boule rien que de penser.."

"Hey, ne stresse pas pour ça, mon tigre... la rassura son Alpha, émettant des phéromones pour l'apaiser. On en a parlé à personne, alors il y a peu de chances qu'eux le savent. Et puis, au moindre problème, on les mets dehors, d'accord?"

Otabek sentit son amour hocher lentement la tête, avanr de s'écarter pour l'embrasser avec empressement. Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche du Kazakh, qui préféra s'éloigner de son Omega.

"Je fais vite.. va voir la petite, j'arrive.." déclara-t-il, sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Yuri dit la moue, il savait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour alors que leurs amis étaient proche, et sortit de la pièce, pour laisser la douche à son mari. Il acheva les préparatifs avec l'aide de Julie, Chris ayant pris sa place auprès de sa filleule. Quand ce fut fait, et que Otabek était parti de la salle de bain, le blond y entra..Il en était sorti depuis une dizaine de minutes, paré et coiffé, quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Otabek alla ouvrir sur Mila, accompagnée de Sara et leur petit garçon, âgé de tout juste un mois.

Viktor, Yûri et leur fils Hiro× (à peine plus jeune que Sofya), suivi de Pichit, arrivèrent peu après. Michele et Emil arrivèrent peu après, ce qui ennuyait un peu le Kazakh, qui sentait la nervosité le gagner. Ne souhaitant pas particulièrement ennuyer les autres, il alla se rafraîchir, le temps que tout le monde soit installé, vu que plus personne ne viendrai.

Yuri, qui avait constaté l'absence de son compagnon, le rejoignit dans la salle d'eau, où ce dernier s'était assis à même le sol. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, inquiet.

"Beka.. murmura-t-il, en posant ses mains sur les joues de son Alpha. Ça ne va pas?"

Son compagnon secoua la tête, et sourit légèrement au blond.

"Si, ça va.. répondit il. C'est juste que.. c'est toujours perturbant de _le_ voir, on est amis avec eux, je sais, mais.. dans le fond, ça m'énerve de savoir que tous les deux vous avez.."

Il cessa de parler, se concentra pour calmer ses phéromones, son instinct, qui lui disait de protéger son compagnon, de le garder près de lui. Yuri se colla davantage à lui, secretant à son tour des phéromones, pour le rassurer, le marquer.

"Tu sais que ce n'était pas important, que c'était juste pour.. me filer un coup de main, pour _ça_.. expliqua-t-il avec douceur. Et de toute façon, il n'y a qu'avec toi que c'est.."

Le rouge aux joues, il évita de finir sa phrase, et se releva, proposant à son amoureux de retourner près de leurs invités, ce qu'ils firent...

* * *

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, le repas avait commencé, et continuait, dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Les discussions allaient bon train, tout le monde dévorant littéralement tout ce qui croulait sur la table. Paolo, le fils de Mila et Sara, dormait dans l'ancien berceau de Sofya, dans la chambre de Yuri et Otabek. Hiro et Sofya, assis à leur petite table, babillaient avec animation, sous l'oeil attentif de leur parents.

"Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux, et Sofya est si sage.. constata Mila, en les observant. Pas comme sa chère maman.." ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

"Ta gueule, Baba.. rétorqua Yuri. On s'en cogne de tes réflexions..."

"Oulala, quelle répartie, Yuratchka, j'ai peur.. ricana la rousse. Tu es.."

"Mila, _amore_, ça suffit avec le champagne.. la coupa Sara, un poil irritée, en lui prenant sa flûte. Vous allez finir par.."

Des pleurs se firent entendre, empêchant Sara de finir sa phrase. Elle fusilla les coupables du regard.

"Et voilà, bien joué!" cracha-t-elle, en se levant, avant d'être stoppé par un bras.

"Attends, Sara.. dit Yuri, penaud. Restez et mangez tranquille, je vais te le chercher, ok.."

Honteux de s'être emporté, Mila adorait le taquiner il le savait, le blond alla chercher le tout petit. Il revint quelques minutes après être allé récupérer son filleul, parfaitement calé dans ses bras. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Yuri ne fit pas attention aux regards attendris ou amusés de ses camarades, en particulier Christophe, alors qu'il allait se rasseoir.

"Eh, attends, Plisetsky.. fit Michele. Passe moi donc mon neveu, que je sois utile à ma soeur.. hein, Mila.."ajouta-t-il en direction de sa belle-soeur.

Cette dernière se renfrogna, sans rien répliquer, elle était en tort, aussi. Enfin, surtout elle. Ce fut ce qui la poussa à s'excuser auprès de son jeune compatriote, qui avait laissé le bébé à son oncle. L'Omega haussa les épaules, puis alla se rassoir à côté de son mari, qui lui prit la main.

Peu de temps après ce drôle d'intermède, les enfants Katsuforov et Altin se dirigèrent vers leur parents. Yuri et Viktor prirent leur petit respectif sur les genoux, ceux ci se pelotonnant tout contre leur mère, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir.

Un sourire fleuri sur le visage des convives, tandis que Mila ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de la fillette.

"Eh sinon, Sonia.. dit elle. Tu penses que Ded Moroz et Snegourotchka t'offriront quoi, cette année?"

La petite fille, qui piquait du nez, s'accrochait plus encore à Yuri.

"Hmm.. marmonna-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos. Un bébé..."

Un instant de flottement se fit, suite à ces paroles. Tous regardèrent vers Yuri, qui secoua la tête, sûr de lui. Celui-ci, semblant vouloir changer de sujet, se tourna vers le compagnon de jeu de sa fille.

"Hey, et toi, Hiro, qu'est ce qui te ferais envie?"lui demanda-t-il.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Tu en penses quoi Yura?" fit Otabek qui se changeait, pour quelque chose de plus confortable.

Yuri, allongé sur le lit, observa son époux sans comprendre. Tout le monde était parti depuis quelques heures, chacun participant au nettoyage, laissant le calme revenir dans la maison.

La réflexion de leur fille avait plongé le reste de la soirée dans une drôle d'ambiance, malgré une tentative de changement de sujet. Cette dernière était à présent dans son lit, profondément endormie.

Quand Otabek lui rappela de quoi il voulait parler, Yuri s'empourpra légèrement et secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas possible, Beka.. soupira-t-il. J'ai eu mes chaleurs, durant la compétition.. et j'ai déjà fait un test, il était.."

"Negatif, oui, je sais.. concéda le Kazakh. Mais peut-être que.."

"Non, c'est pas ça.. le contra Yuri. Ça doit être juste un truc qui n'est pas passé. C'est tout. De toute façon, je vais voir le doc lundi, rassuré? Et en attendant.. ajouta-t-il, plus bas, à l'oreille du brun. Rien ne nous empêche de nous entraîner encore, Beka.."

Il se fit happer les lèvres par le brun, fébrile et impatient, remplissant la pièce de leurs soupirs, leur plaisir.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

**_Deux semaines plus tard, jour du Réveillon du Nouvel An..._**

"Attention, donne moi la main, Sofya.. les magasins sont grands, tu pourrais te perdre.." prévint Yuri, sa main tenant fermement celle de sa fille.

"Ou.. oui, mama.." bredouilla la fillette, impressionnée par le monde.

Finalement,Yuri alla rapidement chercher un chariot pour y poser sa fille, qui était en vacances depuis peu, afin d'avoir moins de complications.

Le blond avait obtenu de Yakov et Lilia quelques temps de pause dans son entraînement, et en profitait pour aller prendre de quoi faire leur repas pour le Réveillon.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Yuri ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté au rayon nouveau-né du magasin. En voyant un pyjama, tout-petit, il posa instinctivement sa main sur le ventre, un sourire sur le visage.

Quand, deux semaines plus tôt, sa fille avait parlé de bébé, il n'avait pas pensé être de nouveau enceint, bien que ce fut un désir qu'il partageait avec Otabek. Et pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, il avait décidé de demander une prise de sang à son médecin, afin de vérifier les dires de la fillette. Cette dernière avait une sensibilité aux phéromones importante pour son âge, de par sa nature dominante.

Le test qu'il avait fait s'était avéré positif, le plongeant dans une drôle de torpeur. Il avait immédiatement pris rendez-vous avec son gynécologue, rendez-vous qui aurait lieu quelques jours après le nouvel an. Il n'avait rien dit à son compagnon, s'étant décidé à lui faire la surprise.

Et le pyjama qu'il avait sous les yeux, plus le vêtement qu'il avait pris à sa fille, lui sembla parfait, pour une annonce. Le dit pyjama était un déguisement de Tigre, avec une capuche pour les oreilles. Il en vit un autre, version Ours cette fois qu'il prit également.

Les vêtements posés dans le caddie, il fila acheter de la nourriture, Sofya jouant calmement avec sa poupée, cadeau de sa tante, Aiman.

Les heures passèrent rapidement, après ça. Le blond avait sorti quelques plats, moins que pour la fête avec les patineurs. Il ne serait que quatre, son cousin, sa cousine et leur famille n'avaient pas pu se libérer, cette année.

Son grand-père, qui participait au Réveillon, regardait tranquillement la télévision, son arrière petite-fille sur les genoux. Yuri avait demandé au vieil homme de rester au repos, de le laisser préparer ce qui n'avait pas été sorti du frigo. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le Bêta de ramener un plat de pirojkis-katsudon, que Yuri avait inhabituellement délaissé, au profit d'une infusion au gingembre..

Otabek arriva en fin d'après-midi, embrassant un Yuri impatient de lui offrir son cadeau, dont le brun ignorait l'existence. Le Kazakh était allé aider son compagnon, avant d'aller discuter et saluer Nikolaï, avec qui les rapports s'étaient apaisés.

La soirée du Réveillon se passa dans une douce atmosphère. Sofya resta aux côtés de son arrière grand-père, qu'elle adorait. Les multiples anecdotes du Bêta, quand à la jeunesse de Yuri, avaient fait rire la petite famille, excepté le concerné, super gêné. Il s'avéra que la fillette était bien plus calme que l'Omega, excepté quand il s'agissait de se battre, ou de défendre ceux à qui elle tenait.

La concernée avait fini par s'endormir, fatiguée d'attendre, sur le canapé du salon. Nikolaï était allé se coucher aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, son âge ayant eu raison de lui.

Alors que Otabek était allé coucher leur fille, Yuri posa sur la table les petits paquets de sa course matinal. Quand le Kazakh revint dans la pièce, il se posa sur le canapé, près de l'Omega. Lorsqu'il vit les paquets, sur le meuble, il regarda son compagnon, les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est-ce que.." débuta-t-il, incertain.

"Des petits cadeaux, en avance.. le coupa Yuri, l'air mystérieux. Ouvre les.."

Il lui tendit un paquet, que le Kazakh prit dans ses mains, et le déballa soigneusement. Quand il vit la contenance du paquet, il se tourna vers le blond. Le dit paquet contenait un simple tee-shirt rouge, dont la taille ne laissait aucun doute quand à la destinataire du vêtement, où il y avait marqué "_Meilleure grande sœur du monde"._

"Yura.. tu.." bafouilla le Kazakh, à court de mots.

"Tu auras ta réponse avec les autres paquets.." chuchota le Russe.

L'Alpha obtempéra, fébrile. Dans le premier paquet il y avait deux pyjamas, taille naissance, et dans l'autre, une petite boîte. À l'intérieur, un simple test de grossesse, qu'il avait fait en complément de la prise de sang, dont le résultat ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Otabek regarda Yuri qui, souriant, avait posé ses mains sur son bas-ventre. Ému, il enlaça tendrement son Omega, lui demanda de lui dire, de vive voix. Ce que ce dernier fit avec joie.

"Je suis enceint... Joyeuses fêtes, mon Beka.. Bonne année.."

* * *

*** Masha&Mishka, dessin animé d'origine Russe, mettant en scène une petite fille vivant dans la forêt et qui fait la misère à l'Ours et les autres animaux qui y vivent #ceciestmonrésuméperso **

**× petit personnage basé sur Reenya, fils de Yuuri et Viktor dans les doushins de KazuK**

**$chebureki:des sortes de chaussons dont la pâte n'est pas levé contenant de la viande, oignons frits, etc. **  
**$zakousski: hors d'oeuvres russe (merci ****LaurieClaire9****)**  
**$salade olivier: salade composée russe de dés de légumes et d'autres aliments liés à la sauce mayonnaise. **

**Ce sont des plats qui se trouvent facilement sur les tables russe pour les fêtes.**

**Ded Moroz et Snegourotchka sont les équivalents du Père Noël en Russie (si mon résumé est trop simpliste désolée)**

**En Russie, Noël ne se fête pas le 24 et 25 décembre, mais entre le 6 et 7 janvier, et c'est une fête 100% religieuse.**

**Pour ce qui est cadeaux, célébrations et autres, ça se fait la nuit entre le 31 décembre et le 1er janvier. **

**Et voilà pour mon OS de Noël, qui se situe bien après la fin de l'Otayuri partie/saison/etc 1. **

**Je me suis amusée à disséminer quelques petits indices en guise de teasing pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**On se retrouve une prochaine fois pour la suite et "fin" de l'Otayuri, et le premier chapitre du Pitchris.**

**Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes à tous**


End file.
